Cold Hands
by Baka Gothic Kitsune
Summary: What happens when there's a snowstorm and Hiei has to stay with Kurama for a week? Poor Hiei... One-shot, shounen-ai KXH.


Author's Notes: This is a one shot, KuramaxHiei story. *sweatdrops* I realize that winter is over and so this story is a little late. I wrote it months ago, but it took me quite a while to get around to posting it. Gomen. Anywayz, this story was inspired by the weather a few months ago. It was fuckin' freezin' outside. It was so damn cold that not even the snow wanted to hang out here. The snow was vacationing in Florida! Not to mention that our school super intendent is a total moron! It could be negative 10 degrees and snowing and he'd still drag our butts to school!! *sighs* This story has basically no plot. It's all KuramaxHiei fluffiness. Live with it. Also, this is from an omniscient perspective, but I can only concentrate on one character at a time due to brain damage from massive sugar intake. *shrugs* Because of that, the story switches back and forth from concentrating on Hiei's thoughts/POV to Kurama's thoughts/POV, so some parts are repeated. Please bear with me. ^_^" "---- - (name) -----"will indicate a switch. Uh, yeah, here's the story. *sweatdrops*  
  
"Cold Hands" by Baka Gothic Kitsune  
  
Hiei sat on the edge of Kurama's bed staring out of the window. It was snowing.  
  
'I hate the snow,' Hiei thought. '. . .and the cold.'  
  
He'd hardly even left Kurama's room at all for almost a week. It was freezing outside! Fire demons were not meant to be so cold. How did these ningen stand it?!  
  
Just then, he heard the front door open and close downstairs.  
  
"I'm home!" Hiei heard Kurama say.  
  
Kurama's voice was quickly answered by his mother's.  
  
"Hello, Suichi-chan!! How was school?"  
  
"Hello, 'kassan. School was fine but I've got a lot of homework, so I'll go straight upstairs and get started!" He was such a liar.  
  
---------- Kurama ----------  
  
Kurama stepped inside the house.  
  
"I'm home!" he called, and after a few words of excuse to his mother, he started up the steps.  
  
He opened his bedroom door and saw Hiei sitting on the end of the bed. Kurama laughed quietly. He'd laughed just about every time he'd seen Hiei all this week. How could he help it with Hiei looking so cute? There was no denying it. Hiei just looked so cute and silly wearing a huge black sweatsuit that was at least twice his size. And the funniest part was that Hiei didn't even care how ridiculous he looked! He was so busy concentrating on not freezing to death that he couldn't care less how much too big Kurama's old clothes were on him. Kurama laughed a little louder.  
  
"Hn. Shut up," Hiei stated flatly. This made Kurama laugh more. Hiei just rolled his eyes. "I hate you," he said.  
  
Kurama finally managed to suppress his laughter and reduce it to a weak smile. "No you don't," he replied, unbelieving of Hiei's lie.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama walked toward Hiei with the apparent intent of hugging the smaller demon. Unfortunately, and unbeknownst to Hiei, Kurama had something far more devious in mind. His skin was still very cold from walking home after all. Besides, Kurama needed to get some payback for Hiei saying that he hated him.  
  
He began to wrap his arms around Hiei. . . slipping his icy hands under the sweatshirt and put them on Hiei's warm back.  
  
"Ugh!" Hiei yelped, making a face. "That's it! Now I really hate you!" He made an attempt to wrench Kurama's hands off. Hiei struggled against Kurama's grasp, but the redhead only wrapped his arms around Hiei all the more tightly.  
  
---------- Hiei ----------  
  
"That's it! Now I really hate you!" Hiei said, giving Kurama one of his Makai Famous Death Glares. He shivered. How was it physically possible for Kurama's hands to be so cold and still be attached to his body?  
  
Hiei tried to pull Kurama's hands off, but somehow that baka kitsune had managed to pin Hiei's arms to his sides. "Let go," he said coldly. "Don't make me kill you."  
  
Actually, now that Hiei thought about it, Kurama's hands weren't even cold anymore. 'But still!' Hiei thought angrily, 'He knows I hate the cold!! What's wrong with him?!'  
  
"Now you're just being stubborn!" Kurama protested, unafraid of Hiei's death threats. "My hands aren't even cold anymore!"  
  
'Damnit!' Hiei thought. How was it that Kurama always seemed to know what he was thinking?! Who was the one with the Jagan eye here?!  
  
However, Hiei's annoyance was ended as he felt Kurama kiss him lightly. Before he could stop himself, Hiei had put his own arms around Kurama's waist and was kissing him back.  
  
---------- Kurama ----------  
  
Kurama felt Hiei kiss him back, but suddenly the shorter demon broke away from the kiss and glared at him.  
  
"I swear, kitsune, if you ever put your cold hands on me again, I will kill you in a horrible and bloody fashion!!"  
  
"All right, Hiei," Kurama replied, smiling. "I love you," he whispered in Hiei's ear.  
  
"Hn. . . I love you, too, kitsune," Hiei mumbled.  
  
----------Hiei----------  
  
As Kurama bent down to give him another kiss, Hiei thought, 'Hn. Maybe the cold isn't so bad after all. . .'  
  
END  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, I said this was a one-shot, but I might make it a collection of KuramaxHiei fics. Maybe I could get a friend to write another ending and make it a lemon? I don't really like lemons. . . I'm not sure yet. . . So, um, what did you think? ^_^" I think the idea for the fic was better in my head than it turned out in an actual written form 'cause Hiei was sort of OOC. Anywayz, thank you for reading!! Please review!! And, um, be nice if at all possible? Please, don't flame me too badly! Also, if anyone here is reading my other fic, "Blood Rain and Mistakes", I apologize for taking so long to update. I have three more chapters written, but only one of them is any good. I'll try and have chapter 3 up soon. Sayonara!! 


End file.
